Max Heiliger
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol is tasked with getting a shipment away from the Germans.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Virtually no Jew in North Africa was left untouched. Nearly 10,000 suffered in labor camps, work gangs, and prisons, or under house arrest. By a stroke of fortune, relatively few perished, many of them in the almost daily Allied bombings of Tunis and Bizerte in the winter and spring of 1943 when the Germans forced Jewish workers to stay at their jobs clearing rubble. But if U.S. and British troops had not driven the Germans from the African continent in 1943, the 2,000-year-old Jewish communities of Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, and perhaps Egypt would almost certainly have met the fate of their brethren in Europe.**

 **Here we go with the creative license again.**

 **Max Heiliger**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Hans Dietrich stepped into the office and saluted smartly. "Reporting as ordered, major."**

 **Major Johann Balmer sat at the desk, ignored the captain's salute and indicated the other man in the room. "This is Major Herbert Schwarz." Dietrich nodded to the second major and Balmer continued, "He is here to travel with a shipment going to Berlin. He will be met in Nouakchott by one of our ships. You, captain, along with your men, will be escorting him to that port."**

" **Yes, sir. When are we to leave?"**

" **First thing in the morning." Major Balmer then said as an afterthought, "One more thing. Your 'friends' the Rat Patrol have been harassing our patrols and convoys quite a lot lately. So, keep your eyes open, captain."**

 **Dietrich said with some annoyance, "I am very aware that they have been in the area, major. Major Schwarz and his shipment will be kept safe."**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol had taken up temporary residence in a water hole. Troy had complained that his 50 caliber machine gun had been misfiring during the skirmish with the last German patrol they'd encountered.**

 **Hitch and Tully had the big gun dismantled in no time and began going over and cleaning every part.**

 **Moffitt was watching the desert beyond their little hiding place. Troy joined his fellow sergeant, who asked, "How's it coming with the 50?"**

 **Troy lit a cigarette. "They're getting it taken care of. I told them to do the same to the other one as soon as they've finished."**

" **I take it then that we're spending the night here."**

" **Yeah, there's plenty of cover. We should be safe enough here."**

 **Suddenly they heard Tully yell, "Hey, sarge!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt both turned to see Hitch standing next to the radio writing down the coded message that was coming through. The sergeants hurried over to the jeep and watched Hitch as he scribbled out the message.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Where's your codebook?"**

 **Troy replied, "In the glove box."**

 **Moffitt got the book and began to decode the message as soon as Hitch was finished. The private quickly sent a message back to say they'd received it.**

 **When it looked like Moffitt had finished, Troy asked, "So, what is it?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Headquarters has gotten word about a shipment of procured valuables taken from a Jewish community in Algeria. We're to locate it and bring everything back to headquarters."**

 **Tully asked, "What happened to the people?"**

" **Hard to say. It's possible they'll be sent to labor camps or put them under house arrest ... among other things."**

 **Troy asked, "Where is this shipment now?"**

 **Moffitt said, "According to this it's at a German base about fifty miles east of here."**

 **Hitch said, "Captain Dietrich is there."**

 **Troy nodded. "And he'll probably be taking care of the escort duty. Where are they headed?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Unknown, but my guess would be they'll take it to the coast to be shipped to Berlin."**

" **Okay. Moffitt get the map. Hitch and Tully, keep working on the 50s."**

 **##################**

 **Early the next morning Captain Dietrich walked out of headquarters to inspect his men and the vehicles they were to escort. His patrol consisted of five halftracks, then there were two trucks and a staff car.**

 **Soon enough** **Major Schwarz appeared and was ready to go. "Is everything satisfactory, captain?"**

 **Dietrich saluted and said, "Yes, major. May I ask a question?"**

" **Certainly."**

" **I would like to ask what my men and I are helping to transport, sir."**

 **Schwarz nodded. "I see no problem with that. Come with me, captain." Dietrich followed the major to the back of one of the trucks. With a nod from Schwarz a man pulled back the flap to reveal crates. "We raided an Algerian Jewish community. These crates contain the spoils of war from that community that will help finance this war." Captain Dietrich stared at the stacks of wooden crates with a frown as the major continued, the cash will be changed into Deutsche Marks, the gold and silver will be melted down into ingots, and the artwork and jewelry will be auctioned off. The other truck contains much the same. It will all go into Max Heiliger's account."**

 **The captain asked, "And what of the people from that community, sir?"**

 **Major Schwarz gave a shrug. "There is always need for people in the labor camps and work gangs, captain. Now, shall we be on our way?"**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol was up and ready to go before the sun was on the horizon. They knew Captain Dietrich well enough to know that he would want to be on his way early.**

 **An hour later they were on a hill watching the base. The sun was just coming up and they hoped they weren't too late. However, less than an hour later the gates were opened and Hitch announced, "Here they come!"**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Tully quickly joined him to see one halftrack leading the way with two more on either side of a staff car and two trucks with two more halftracks bringing up the rear.**

 **Troy looked at the lead halftrack with the binoculars. "Yep, there's Dietrich."**

 **Tully asked, "How are we gonna do this, sarge?"**

" **We can't hit them until they're far enough away so they can't get help from the base. We'll follow until then."**

 **Hitch and Tully followed the tracks of the small convoy, staying back far enough so they wouldn't be seen.**

 **Several hours passed before the Germans came into view ahead of them and the jeeps came to a stop. Troy and Moffitt stood up on their seats with binoculars to see what was going on.**

 **Moffitt said, "It would appear they've stopped at a rather small waterhole."**

 **Troy saw men milling around while others were on watch. "Yeah, it looks like they're just taking a break."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are we going in now, sarge?"**

" **We would definitely catch them off guard if we do, so…"**

 **Moffitt interrupted, "I've a thought, Troy…"**

 **Troy smiled as he looked at his counterpart. "Ah-oh."**

 **Moffitt returned the smile and said, "I was thinking that we could continue to follow them, perhaps discover where they're taking the shipment."**

 **Troy thought for moment, then nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah. If we can report on how and from where the goods are leaving North Africa, headquarters can take it from there."**

 **Tully said, "Their choices are by sea or air. If they turn north, that'll mean they're heading for that German airstrip out there."**

 **Hitch added, "If they keep going straight on, they'll be going towards the coast."**

 **Troy said, "Let's see what they do. It's too early for them to stop for the day."**

 **##################**

 **Major Schwarz caught Captain Dietrich staring intently out at the desert and tracks they had left in the sand. "Is there a problem, captain?"**

 **Dietrich gave the major a slight smile. "I hope not, sir. I am sure it is just a feeling."**

" **A feeling of what?"**

" **A feeling of being followed. As if they are out there just out of my sight, watching us."**

 **Schwarz questioned, "Who would be out there watching us?"**

 **Dietrich replied, "Sergeant Troy and his men, major. The Rat Patrol."**

" **Major Balmer mentioned them. Do you think they could be out there waiting for a chance to attack us?"**

" **I know them well, sir. It is certainly a possibility. If they somehow got wind of this shipment, their commanders will want them to come after it."**

 **Schwarz frowned. "How long will it take to get to Nouakchott?"**

 **Dietrich said, "We should be there by the end of tomorrow, major."**

 **##################**

 **For nearly an hour the Rat Patrol watched the Germans, then Tully lowered the binoculars and said, "Looks like they're getting ready to go, sarge."**

 **Four sets of eyes watched as the German vehicles resumed their course. They did not turn north, but continued on the same course.**

 **Moffitt said, "At the moment it would appear they're pilfered loot is to be sent by ship."**

 **As soon as the convoy was out of sight, Troy said, "Okay, let's go."**

 **By the end of the day, it was confirmed that the Germans were headed for the coast … but where was the question.**

 **That evening, when they were stopped for the night, Troy sent a coded message to base explaining the situation and suggesting spotter planes check the coast along the Western Sahara and Mauritania. Then he waited for a reply.**

 **When Troy joined Moffitt and Tully at the fire, he said, "Boggs is sending out spotters to check the coast first thing in the morning."**

 **Moffitt said, "There aren't too many ports along that section that can handle a large ship."**

 **Tully said, "Their best bet would be the port at Nouakchott. They could be there tomorrow."**

 **Troy nodded. "I thought that too, but we'll be hitting them before they get where they're going." He looked at his watch and said, "It's time you spelled Hitch on watch."**

 **Tully drained his coffee mug and set it aside. "On my way, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **When morning came, Dietrich sent two of his halftracks out to check the area.**

 **Major Schwarz stood next to the captain as the patrol rolled out and asked, "Still having that 'feeling', captain?"**

 **Dietrich nodded. "Yes, major. I feel they are out there, following and waiting for the opportunity to attack us."**

" **But it makes no sense. They could have taken us yesterday in the open desert."**

" **I agree, sir, but they have a reason for what they are doing. That I do know."**

 **Schwarz questioned, "And what if your men do not find them?"**

 **Dietrich sighed. "I do not expect them to even catch site of them, major. I only need to be sure they are indeed following."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully expertly kept out of sight of Dietrich's patrol and drove in sweeping circles to mask that they had pulled into a large patch of scrub to watch the Germans. They knew they'd find their tracks and report back to the captain, but then Troy already knew that Dietrich knew they were following.**

 **The Allies waited until the Germans found their confusing tracks and quickly headed back to Dietrich to report their findings.**

 **As they watched the halftracks drive back the way they'd come, Hitch said, "Well, so much for the element of surprise."**

 **Troy said, "We never really had the element of surprise, Hitch. Captain Dietrich knew we were out here as soon as he left that base." The halftracks disappeared. "Let's get going."**

 **As they drove, Tully asked his passenger, "What if Dietrich knows he's being followed and is leading us into an ambush?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Troy and I discussed that probability, Tully. That's why we're hanging back so far. If we see that he's leading us into a place that looks suspicious, we can get around it."**

 **##################**

 **Late that morning the small German convoy stopped for a break. Major Schwarz called Captain Dietrich over and asked, "Why didn't we pull into that waterhole we passed ten minutes ago? The cover would have been better and we could fill our canteens."**

 **Dietrich said, "The cover here is enough, major. And we are not yet in need of water. I thought I would give them a chance to use the waterhole."**

" **Them? You mean the Rat Patrol. If you are so sure they are out there, why not just engage them and send them packing? You have them outnumbered, captain."**

" **I cannot take the chance, sir. You do not know these Allies as I do. We may outnumber them, but I have seen them come out on top when the odds against them were worse." Before Schwarz could comment further, Dietrich smiled slightly and said, "We will only be here a half-hour, major. Might I suggest you find a bit of shade to sit in?" Then the captain strolled away.**

 **##################**

 **The jeeps reversed course when the Germans came into view and returned to the waterhole they'd passed. Troy got out of as he said, "It was nice of the captain to let us have the waterhole. Hitch, go top off our water. Tully, gas and radiators. And don't take your time at it—we don't know how long they're going to be stopped. Moffitt, grab the map."**

 **Moffitt spread the map out on the sand. He looked at it for a second, then pointed to a spot and said, "We're right in here."**

 **Troy checked before he said, "Tully was right. At this point the most logical place for them to go is here…" He put his finger on the map. "…the port in Nouakchott."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I have to agree, Troy. What do you want to do?"**

" **I'm going to contact headquarters. If they agree after what the spotters saw this morning, they can choose to bomb the ship that's probably already waiting or not."**

" **So we're going to take the trucks now."**

 **Troy smiled. "Yep. Just as soon as Hitch and Tully are finished. Let's check the 50s."**

 **##################**

 **Dietrich and his people had been back on their way only a few minutes when the call came from one of the halftracks bringing up the rear. Two jeeps were coming up on them fast. The captain ordered the two back markers and one more halftrack to engage the Allies while the rest kept going.**

 **Three halftracks left the formation and barreled back the way they'd come.**

 **As soon as the German vehicles were seen turning around, Troy and Moffitt opened fire. Hitch broke left—Tully turned right. They circled one of the halftracks and the other two tried to follow the jeeps without shooting their fellow soldiers.**

 **A grenade exploded close to Bertha, sending up a plume of sand and shrapnel flying, but Hitch only ducked down and kept going with Troy in the back still in command of the big machine gun. The bullets ripped through the German halftrack, the soldiers in it, and the engine.**

 **Tully heard bullets ricochet off Olive's side and turned the jeep to give Moffitt a better advantage. After riddling the halftrack with the heavy slugs of the sergeant's 50, Tully circled and Moffitt was able to toss an armed grenade into the German vehicle.**

 **That left the one they'd been circling. However, there wasn't much left of that halftrack, since it had been trapped in the middle of the skirmish. The tires were flat, the engine was smoldering, and it appeared that maybe two of the Germans inside were still alive. That was the Rat Patrol's cue to go after the trucks.**

 **##################**

 **Dietrich and the others were speeding over the desert floor as fast as they could, but the heavily ladened trucks were slowing their progress. All too soon he got word that the jeeps were catching up with them again, and the captain knew his other men were more than likely dead or dying. Dietrich ordered the convoy to stop and weapons lowered.**

 **Major Schwarz was livid as he stood up on his seat and yelled, "What do you think you are doing, Captain Dietrich?"**

 **The captain got out of his halftrack and walked towards the staff car as he said with calm anger, "We cannot escape them, major. I would rather lose the cargo than any more of my men."**

 **Hitch stopped next to the staff car while Tully circled once and stopped at the rear. Troy looked down at Schwarz and Dietrich, then lowered the 50's muzzle and said, "Giving up, captain?"**

" **I am, sergeant. I have ordered my men to stand down."**

" **Hitch, go get Tully and take over the trucks. Tell Moffitt to disable one of the halftracks … in a permanent way. Then disable the mounted gun in the other."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **As Hitch walked away, Schwarz asked, "Without the vehicles, how are we to get to your headquarters?"**

 **Troy said, "We aren't here to take prisoners, major, and you'd only slow us down if we did. We just want the two trucks. You can use the car and the one halftrack to transport yourselves on into Nouakchott."**

 **Without denying their destination, Dietrich bowed slightly. "Thank you, Sergeant Troy."**

 **There was an explosion as Moffitt set off a grenade in one of the halftracks, breaking its back and destroying the mounted machine gun. Troy, Dietrich, and Schwarz watched the British sergeant hurry to Dietrich's halftrack. He ordered the men out and got into the back and quickly detached the gun, tossing it over the side onto the sand. Moffitt dragged the gun a short distance, dropped it, armed a grenade, and set it on the gun.**

 **After the second explosion shredded the machine gun, Schwarz angrily reached for his pistol. Dietrich quickly stilled the major's hand and said, "Do not do something you will regret, major. They are allowing us to live."**

 **Moffitt went back to the jeep and got in behind the wheel while Troy slipped down into the driver's seat and said, "Oh, you might want to backtrack a ways. There were a few of your men still alive when we drove away."**

 **Dietrich nodded his acknowledgment as Schwarz snatched his hand away from the captain angrily. "I will have you stripped of your rank, Dietrich!"**

 **Troy drove around the trucks as Hitch and Tully swung the trucks around to follow. Hitch pulled in behind Tully with a jeep on either side, and they quickly disappeared into the desert.**

 **Without a word about Major Schwarz's threat, Dietrich began to give orders to his men.**

 **##################**

 **Back at headquarters Troy and his men reported to Captain Boggs to tell him that they're mission had been accomplished.**

 **Hitch asked, "May I ask a question, captain?"**

 **Boggs replied, "Of course, private."**

" **Well, Tully and I sort snooped around in the back of those trucks and noticed they were all being sent to someone named Max Heiliger. Even Moffitt couldn't tell us who he is. Do you know, sir?"**

 **Boggs smiled. "Max Heiliger is the name the SS has been using to establish bank accounts in which they launder the valuables they've stolen. Supposedly there's some sort of Nazi joke about the name."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, I understand now. 'Heiliger' means** _ **saint**_ **, from the German word 'heilig', meaning** _ **holy**_ **." He shrugged and said, "It's a bit cynical in my opinion, but we are talking about the Germans."**

" **This is one shipment old 'Max' won't be receiving."**

 **Troy asked, "What's going to happen to the stuff now, captain?"**

 **Boggs sighed. "Everything is to be inventoried and sent to Washington DC for 'safe keeping'."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about the port at Nouakchott, sir?"**

" **Considering the fact that Nouakchott is little more than a fishing village with no military presence, High Command is going to let the ship that was seen pull out before we bomb it." Boggs looked at his best unit and said, "You've got the next forty-eight hours off. Use it wisely."**

 **Hitch smiled. "We always do, captain."**

 **Tully said, "Too bad Charley's out of town."**

" **Yeah, and Daisy's working double shifts."**

 **Boggs, Troy, and Moffitt looked at the two privates. The captain said, "They're your men, Troy. I don't want any problems."**

 **As Hitch and Tully looked on innocently, Troy and Moffitt said in unison, "Understood, captain."**


End file.
